


With the One He Loved

by BlackKittens



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: There was nothing more he could want than this.





	With the One He Loved

There was nothing more soothing than being with the one he loved.

It was early in the morning, too early to be up; Kaneki was only half awake, the rest of him still hazy with exhaustion as he gingerly blinked his eyes open.

The robin blue of Hide's nightshirt, steadily rising and falling with each breath his husband took, gazed back at him. Kaneki closed his eyes and snuggled further into the crook of Hide's neck, suddenly hyperaware of the arm cradled around his back and hand resting on his hip.

Later, they would get up and start their first anniversary with a celebratory breakfast, where Kaneki would roll his eyes as Hide pretended to make a go at juggling the eggs he was supposed to be cooking while Kaneki took on the rest of the breakfast duty. Then they would sit down to eat, notice the darkening clouds outside, and make small chit-chat as the rain began to pour.

With no plans to go out as the rain turned into a thunderstorm, they'd settle on the couch, Kaneki with a book in hand leaning back on Hide, and Hide holding him in a one armed embrace as a random horror movie played on TV. They'd sit comfortably together, enjoying the other's presence and relaxing.

And later that night, after the rain finally came to a halt and the gray world was soaked in puddles galore, Hide would drag Kaneki out the door, both dressed up for their date night. Kaneki wouldn't be able to help himself laughing at Hide's enthusiasm, and one way or another, they'd get caught in the doorway kissing for the longest time before they realized they had made themselves late for their date.

But it was okay because the point of their celebrations was that they were together.

For now, though, they were cuddled up in bed while the purple and dull red dawn lazily trailed in through the window, nestled together, legs tangled, arms locked around the other. And Kaneki wouldn't want it any other way.

Hide was the one he loved most in the world and he was lucky enough to have his love in return. There was nothing more he could want than this.

A soft smile on his lips, he fell back asleep in the crook of Hide's warm neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had Hidekane feels in a long while, so this hit me out of nowhere. Hope you enjoyed this quick thing.


End file.
